


Aparición

by Hessefan



Series: Semana del terror [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que no lo puedas ver no quiere decir que no esté ahí, observándote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aparición

**Author's Note:**

> **#06 Fantasma.**
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **[Jean & Marco; Gen o BL; 475 palabras]**
> 
> * * *

Siempre estaba ahí, agazapado en la penumbra, pero Jean fingía que era ajeno a esa intromisión mientras repetía con un insano frenesí: "que no me toque, que no me toque, que no me toque". Sentía miedo, sin embargo creía que si se tapaba la cabeza con las sábanas y si no miraba, todo desaparecería y luego podría decirse que había sido producto de su imaginación.

No supo cuándo esa intromisión empezó a parecerle natural. Lo cierto es que se había acostumbrado a esa constante compañía. Esa noche pudo sentirlo muy cerca.

Por lo general no se acercaba tanto a la cama, permanecía allí, junto al ropero comunitario, pero en esa ocasión pudo sentir como el colchón cedía a un peso. Y el ligero roce.

Jean no quería mirar para confirmar cuál de todos sus compañeros varones tenía la afición de andar metiéndose en camas ajenas, porque en el fondo sabía que si volteaba no vería a nadie. O mejor sería decir que temía que al voltear sí pudiera ver quién estaba.

Lo reconocía, era su aroma, su perfume natural.

Quizás fue eso y el permanecer petrificado en el sitio lo que a la larga logró serenarlo. Muy despacio sus facciones fueron relajándose y una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios.

—Marco —pronunció.

Sabía que es una locura, pero algo dentro de él le decía que se trataba de su amigo. Solo Marco tenía la costumbre de pasarse a su litera, solo Marco olía a una mezcla extraña de menta y lavanda, un perfume casero que le había regalado su madre. Además, había empezado a sentir esa presencia poco después de su muerte.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Jean no lo entendía. Recordaba que la primera noche había llorado mucho, en silencio y escondido de sus compañeros por puro orgullo masculino. También recordaba que le había reprochado el ir a morirse así. Le había pedido que no se fuera, ansioso por despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

Ya no había un lugar para Marco en ese mundo, no tenía sentido nada de eso, no obstante, de cierta retorcida manera, Jean no se sentía solo incluso cuando lo estaba.

No quería verlo porque temía confirmar sus sospechas, sin embargo poco a poco fue animándose y, de esa manera, acostumbrándose a que su querido amigo no lucía como él lo recordaba en vida, sino como lo recordaba en muerte.

Y ese Marco, con la cara desfigurada que le mostraba una herida grotesca en la cabeza, todas las noches se acercaba a la cama, se sentaba a su lado, se acostaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda, susurrándole en el oído.

— _Annie_.

Jean tiempo después lo comprendió, que Marco no estaba allí por él y que si permanecía atado a ese mundo era porque su muerte violenta lo había sorprendido y aún tenía un asunto pendiente por resolver: su propio asesinato.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
